Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) displays have advantages such as high brightness, a wide viewing angle, a fast response, a low power consumption, etc., and have been widely used in high performance display fields. In these the OLED displays, Active-Matrix Organic Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) displays use a Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) technology which realizes a higher mobility. However, there is a problem of drift in a threshold voltage for a Thin Film Transistor (TFT), and therefore a corresponding compensation structure is required for an OLED pixel circuit. Currently, an OLED pixel compensation circuit has a relatively complicated structure, and occupies a large area in a process of designing a layout, which is disadvantageous for design of displays with high Pixels Per Inch (PPI).